


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [45]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina reflects on how her life with Cami has changed since the twins were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #449 'Change.'

Davina yawned. It was after 2 in the morning and she sat in the nursery rocking chair, nursing her son.

As the baby suckled, the witch’s mind drifted, thinking of how different her life was from just two years ago, when she and Cami were newlyweds.

Before the twins, Cami and Davina went out at least twice a week; now, they were lucky to have a date once a month.

Before the twins, Cami and Davina had sex frequently; now, sex was lucky to get crammed in between late night feedings and work.

Before the twins, Cami and Davina went to art museums and the ballet; now, a trip to the grocery store was often the highlight of the couple’s week.

But as she sat holding her baby, Davina knew she wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
